A Knock on the Door Can Change Everything
by emilynh2000
Summary: Callen didn't know that a knock on the door would change his and another very special person's life forever. A/N There will be an NCIS crossover in the beginning. (Nallen with Denis sailing along)
1. June 10, 2013

Fifteen year old Gracelyn Elizabeth Callen sat there looking at the computer screen for the hundredth time in two weeks. She couldn't see how one man could be so hard to track down. She thought this would be somewhat easy she had his name, age, and home city well at least the city where her mom said he lived last time she had seen him. This him was her dad.

When Grace was little she often asked her mom why her last name was different. Her mom, Elizabeth, last name was Groth and Grace's last name was Callen. Her mom would change the subject but once Grace got older her mom couldn't avoid that question and the where is my dad and who is my dad questions. So when Grace was 12 her mom finally told her who her dad was and why her last name was different. Her mom said she wanted to give her her dads last name. Grace leaned back on the couch

"Where could you be?" Grace asked talking to herself. A knock on the door startled Grace making the laptop almost fall off her lap. She caught it just as another knock pounded on the door. "Ok, ok, I'm coming, I'm coming." Grace yelled. "Yes?" she said opening the door to see two men standing there. One of them grabbed her. "Hey! let go of me." the other man brought the butt of his gun down on her head causing Grace to black out.

"Finally we'll be able to get what we need." one of the men said "now c'mon and help me get the girl the the van."

A/N so I have this idea for a callen's daughter story cause I really like them and there arnt that many out there. So here you go. The chapter name is going to be the date that the chapter is supposed to take place. Future chapters will be much longer. Updates will be about once every 7-10 days. There will be a new one on march 7th because that's my birthday and if I can't treat my self I can at least treat you. hints of nallen in about 5 chapters I think.


	2. June 13, 2013 part 1

G Callen sat on the chair, beer in his hand, thinking about work. He and the team just finished a major case and it took a lot out of him. He just wanted to relax and For some reason Callen found himself thinking back to the past. He thought of his first and only love, Elizabeth Groth

They were 27 and crazy about each other. At least he was crazy about her. She broke up with him suddenly after them dating for a year and a half for some unknown reason. Callen was heart broken, he had even bought a ring. He hadn't seen Elizabeth since she ended things. After that Callen pretty much tried to forget about Lizzie.

Callen was so deep in thought he didn't realize he'd been drifting off to sleep and was quickly pulled out of dream land by a knock on the door. Getting out of the chair, much to his dismay, Callen made his way to the door.

"Yes?" he answered rubbing his eyes but soon stopped at what he saw. There sitting on her knees was a girl, not more than 15, her hands tied tightly behind her back, a bloody lip, a couple of bruises on her face, and a man with a gun to her head. He heard the safety of a gun turn off and looked up to see another man with a gun pointed to his head. Callen sighed "you could of just asked to come in you know."

"Mr. Callen listen to me you bring me the file entitled TA418 and your daughter lives you don't and well lets just say it won't be pretty." A man said with a Russian accent and a gun pointed at him

"Listen I don't know where you got this information but I don't have a daughter." Callen replied

"Ok then I guess you won't mind if we kill her then." the man said. Callen heard the other gun's safety turn off

"I never said that. she may not be my daughter but that doesn't mean you have any reason to shoot her." Callen said.

"Well then if you want the girl to live I suggest you bring the file. Meet me in the alley beside the Alexander Hotel at 5 pm tomorrow. you give me the file and I'll give you the girl." the man said, "take the girl to the van." the man instructed. The second man picked up on the rope that held the girls wrist, Callen saw the cringe on the girls face and a tear slip out of her eyes. he couldn't help but feel sorry for the girl. He also felt some strange connection but quickly brushed off the idea the strange man had put into his mind.

"Wait! the girl stays here." Callen said. He couldn't let the girl stay with these two men any longer. who knows what might happen to her.

"And if I let the girl stay, what makes me think you'll bring the file then." the man asked

"You have my word." Callen said

"Good, but, if you break your word, I will kill her," the man said pointing to the girl," and every one else on your team. Drop her." The second man holstered his gun a released his grip on the rope causing the girl the fall onto her knees which Callen guessed were already quite bruised. The two men left and Callen let a sigh of relief.

"Are you ok?" Callen asked the girl. He grabbed his pocket knife and cut the rope that bound the girl's hands

"Well besides being kidnapped, beaten, and having a gun pointed to my head it's been a pretty normal 3 days." the girl said rubbing her rope burnt wrist

"What's your name anyway" Callen asked helping her up

"Gracelyn but everyone calls me grace," the girl replied

"Well Grace seeing as I'm responsible for you now, c'mon inside." Callen said. Grace went inside. "Listen I need to make a call so you can sit, if you need anything to eat or drink help yourself." he walked out of the room to call Hetty. He knew it was late and she'd probably be annoyed but something kept eating at him. what the man had said about Grace being his daughter seemed impossible at first, just because he was sure he'd know if he had had a child, but something about her, her eyes they were bright blue and she kind of looked like him, almost or was it just his imagination. he needed to call Hetty and let her know about the situation and then figure out if she really was his daughter.

::

"What is it mr. Callen it's late and I was almost asleep." Hetty said answering the phone. Callen could hear the annoyance in her voice

"Hetty we have a problem. two men knocked on my door just a couple minutes ago. the one had a gun pointed at me and the other had a gun pointed to a teenage girl's head." G started

"Mr. Callen can this be fixed tomorrow?" Hetty asked she assumed he had taken care of the problem and everything was ok.

"Hetty! this man said the girl was my daughter and if I wanted her and the rest of the team to live I have to bring him TA418 tomorrow."

"Stay put tonight and as for this girl being your daughter, well, you'd probably know if you had one so we won't worry about." Hetty said

"Then what am I supposed to do with her tomorrow when I come in?" Callen asked.

"She's at your house? how'd you manage that mr. Callen?"

"I have my ways." Callen said with a smirk

"bring her with you tomorrow. ok. now if you don't mind I am going back to bed." Hetty said

"Wait! Hetty!" G yelled but the phone had already been disconnected.

::

Hetty ended the call. This couldn't happen not now. Yes she knew about Elizabeth and Grace. She new Elizabeth had died and Hetty had been made sure she was with someone and not going into social services. The last time she'd seen Grace was when she was 10 years old. Hetty had gone to Elizabeth to try and change her mind about telling Callen about Grace but Liz wouldn't budge she was certain they would be fine with out him.

"Your in for a wild ride Mr. Callen" Hetty said before going back to bed

::

G walked back out to the living room to see Grace passed out in the chair. He smiled to himself. Callen thought he could see some of himself in her but thought it was crazy to even think he had a daughter. But he knew it could be possible yet very unlikely. he couldn't know for sure though that is until they had time to talk.

G decided to go get some sheets to put on the guest room bed. For once he was glad Hetty forced him to at least get a bed for the guest room. He didn't have much furniture anyway. Hetty just wanted him to have a place for someone on the team to stay if something happened. After he had done what was needed he walked back out to the living room to find Grace alseep. He shook her lightly. "Grace," Callen whispered softly. Grace slowly opened her eyes. "Hey I fixed the guest bed for you."

"Thanks but I'm actually not that tired any more," Grace said

"Oh. well are you Hungry?" Callen asked. Grace bit her lip and shook her head yes. "ok, well, we have...cereal, fruit, and that's pretty much it. Grace let out a small laugh and smile.

"Cereal is ok," Grace said

"Ok... cocoa puffs, Lucky charms, or apple jacks?" Callen asked

"Apple jacks. They're my favorite," Grace said.

"Really!? mine too," Callen decided to have a bowl himself. He got two bowls out, he got the cereal and milk and fixed him and Grace there dinner. "here you go," Callen said handing Grace her bowl of apple jacks "so you do mind if I ask you a couple questions?"

"No, not at all," Grace said

"Ok... well let's start at the basics. How old are you and where is your mom and dad?" G asked

I'm 15 and I don't know where my dad is and my mom.. died," Gracie said. Saying the last part quietly

"Oh... I'm sorry."

"Ya, well, it happened a year ago." Gracie replied

"So who have you been living with?"

"My guardian" Gracie said

"Who is?" Callen asked

"One of my moms old friends."

"I guess their a private person,"

"Yep " Gracie said

"Understood. So what is your moms name?" Callen asked. the moment of truth

"Elizabeth... Elizabeth Groth." Gracie said. Callen thought he lost his breath. This couldn't be. could it? "Hello? hello are you there?" Grace said waving her hand in front of Callen's eyes.

"What's your dads name?" Callen asked slowly

"G Callen. just don't ask me what the G stands for because I don't know." Grace rambled. "I don't even think my mom knew what it stood for," Callen went to his room. He heard Grace call after him. He didn't care. He grabbed an envelope of old photos in his bag and started going through it. "what are you doing?" Grace asked standing in the door way. Callen found what he was looking for.

"Is this your mom?" Callen asked handing Grace a photo of him and Elizabeth

"Yes. how do you know my mom?"

"My name is G Callen. I think I'm your father."

a/n so there it is for those of you who didn't guess by the first chapter who Grace's dad was. what do you think tell me please I'd love to know. This is the chapter I promised you for my birthday to day. I'm officially 14!


	3. June 13, 2013 part 2

Recap

"My name is G Callen, I think I'm your father."

::

Grace stood there, wide eyed and just as shocked as Callen. That ment that the guy who had kidnapped her had been right. this man was her father. She had been waiting to meet her father since she was small. The thought of finally finding him made her tear up a bit.

"Daddy?" she said choked up, tear falling down her cheek.

Callen was getting choked up too at the thought of the girl being his daughter and being happy to see him. He felt arms wrap around him. Shocked, he looked down to see Grace, her head also buried in his chest. Callen was also surprised she would hug him with only knowing him for about 30 minutes, Callen liked the feeling if HIS daughter hugging him, he rapped his arms around her too.

"Ya, that's me sweetheart." G said soothingly. He had tears in his eye an rolling down his cheeks by now. This shocked him. He had a whole bunch walls built up to keep people from getting to close to him and this 15 year old girl had managed to get through all of them in a matter of minutes. He was also surprised how natural it felt calling her sweetheart. He was a dad and defiantly wasn't going to let this no correction HIS little girl go, even if she wasn't actually so little. Grace picked her head up and looked Callen straight in the eye

"You don't know how long I've waited to meet you," she said. Callen put his hand on her cheek and rubbed it with his thumb.

"A long time?" he asked

"A long time." Grace said. This time Callen pulled her closer to him into a hug. They just stayed there for a couple minutes to let the shock wear off.

Grace's eye started getting heavy. She let out a yawn.

"You want to go to sleep?" G asked his daughter

"Um...could I take a shower. I haven't had one in three days and I feel dirty."

Callen felt almost dumb. Of course she would need to shower it had been three days since she'd been kidnapped and need a change of clothes. They'd also have to go shopping soon.

"Ya. The bathroom is right across the hall. And I'll see if I can find something you can wear too considering your clothes won't be good for any thing but rags anymore." Callen said.

"Ok thanks." Grace gave Callen a quick hug before going into the bathroom.

"Towels are in the closet." he yelled. Now on for the search of the clothes. Callen remembered the dresser in the guest room where Hetty required Kensi, Deeks, and Sam to keep bare essentials. Callen found some PJs, skinny jeans, and a button up plaid shirt, "typical Kensi" Callen muttered to himself. He also found some 'girly' as he called it shampoo and body wash, also Kensi's. If she ever had to stay her she wasn't going to go with out her sweet smelling stuff that was for sure

::

"Towels are in the closet." Grace heard her dad yell.

Dad, she'd never called any one that before and quite frankly she thought she never would, until tonight that is.

Grace turned on the shower, undressed and stepped into the nice steamy hot water. She just stood there and let the water run down her back. It felt good. For someone who hasn't had a comfortable place to sleep and been treated like trash the past couple of days, Grace felt really good. a knock on the door brought Grace out of her trance.

"Grace. I found some PJs and shampoo and body wash that isn't manly smelling. I'll put them on the vanity." Callen said from behind the door

"Ok" she replied. She heard the door open and close. Grace stepped of the shower quickly and grabbed the shampoo and body wash.

"Where did he get these?" Grace asked her self. After she finished her shower, she dried off and put the pajamas on. She walked put of the bathroom and down the hall to the kitchen. Where she found her dad.

"Hey, do you know where I could find a hair brush?" Grace asked.

Callen turned around and smiled. He was still amazed he had a daughter. "Yeah, down the hall, second door on the left, is the guest room where you'll be staying, the top drawer is where Kensi keeps her stuff. my guess is she probably has one"

"Okay." Grace said turning around but turned back around "who's Kensi?"

"A co-worker." G replied

"Just a co-worker?" Grace asked with her eyebrows raised.

"Yes and my other co-workers Deeks and Sam also keep a few things here. Before you ask why, I'll explain later." Callen said "now go get the hair brush so when you come back we can have some hot chocolate." He said smiling

"Ok" Grace said running into the quest room. She opened the top drawer of the dresser and found the brush. Since her dads co-workers keep A few thing here, that must be how he got the shampoo and body wash. After grabbing the brush Grace made her way back down the hallway. She made it back to the kitchen and sat on the stool next to the island and started to brush her hair.

"Here you go." Callen said placing the cup of hot chocolate, with marshmallows, in front of her. Callen leaned on the island counter across from Grace.

"Ok please explain about why your co-workers keep things at your place and I'd also like to know why those men kidnapped me and I assume toy know why." Grace said

"Ok, well, the reason my co-workers keep a few things here is because I work for NCIS." Callen started

"You work for NCIS " Grace interrupted.

"Yeah. any way if one of our addresses gets compromised one stays with the other." Callen stated

"Ok that explains something but why was I kidnapped?" Grace asked

"Those men, who ever they may be, wanted to use you to get me to give them a file with highly classified navy information." G explained.

"But doesn't that mean your address has been compromised?" Grace asked "shouldn't we be worried?"

"No, he followed me home and he won't try anything til tomorrow after noon."

"He can still have you address you know." Grace not getting why he was so calm.

"Don't worry everything is going to be fine but it's late and we should probably be getting to bed." G said "ok?"

"Ok" Gracie said. She walked over and kissed Callen on the cheek "good night."

Callen was a little shocked but liked that Grace felt she could do that with him "good night" he said smiling. Grace walked down the hall way and into her room. She quickly turned off the lights and got under the covers. Grace hadn't realized that she'd been so tired and fell asleep about as soon as her head hit the pillow.

Callen washed the mugs and turned off the kitchen lights and walked back to his room. He was actually able to get to sleep that night.

About 2am he awoke to someone screaming. "Grace" he said to himself. He rushed to her room to see Grace tossing and turning. She screemed again and then started crying.

"Grace wake up." Callen shook her trying to wake the girl up. "Wake up, wake up!"

Grace sat up and opened her eyes quickly mid scream. She started crying and leaned into Callen

"Shhh, it's okay." Callen soothed "every thing is gonna be alright." Callen honestly didn't know what was happening to him. Never had he ever had any parenting experience except for the few cases that involved soothing a small child. He had taken the idea of being a parent quite easily and he didn't know why, but he liked it.

A/n new chapter! The plot bunnies have been awesome for this story. Love feedback. so what do you think. Is Callen a good dad? I know it's the end if the third chapter and there hasn't been much excitement but next chapter will have the rest of the team and will hopefully start to get more interesting


	4. June 14, 2013 part 1

Callen woke up sitting up against a wall, quite surprised he had slept as long as he did. Looking down, he saw Grace laying in his arms. He wondered how he got here until he remembered last night, when she had a night mare.

He looked at the alarm clock, 6:30. time to get up and ready for work. "Grace, Grace, time to get up."

Grace opened her eyes groggily. "What time is it?"

"6:30. we have to leave in a half an hour."

"Uh. Why do jobs have to make you get up so early?" Grace complained.

Callen chuckled "the top drawer has Kensi's clothes in it. Remember we leave at 7 Gracie bell."

"I don't really like being called that," Grace said somberly

"Ok," Callen said leaving the room

Gracie got out of the bed. She opened the top drawer stuck a pair of jeans and a button up shirt. The jeans were a little big but she found a belt. She brushed her hair trying to figure out a way to cover the bruise on the left side of her forehead. The swelling of her lip had gone down and there was only a small scab now. The bruise on her right cheek was in its final stages and almost no-noticeable. Letting out an agitated sigh Grace gave up on trying to completely covering the bruise and walked out to the kitchen.

"Apple jacks?" G asked.

"Yes, please!"

"Sorry you took to Long," G said.

"What?! I didn't take that long."

"You can eat on the way. C'mon," Callen said grabbing the car keys and heading out of the house. Callen sat in the car for 2 minutes before Grace opened the car door and Callen drove towards ops.

"So you wanna talk about last night?" Callen asked.

"What's there to talk about?"

"The fact that you woke up screaming might be a good place to start and I want the whole truth and nothing but the truth," Callen said sternly.

"My mom worked for the D.C branch of NCIS..."

"Wait, did she work with agent Gibbs?"

"Yeah... why?"

"Nothing. So something happened?" Callen asked.

Grace nodded and started to tear up. "Mom and I were kidnapped. When the team showed up late... to meet the kidnappers... they... they stabbed mom 5 times. They were about to do the same to me when the team showed up. The kidnappers just ran when they saw the team pull up and mom died 2 minutes later. That's what the nightmare was about," Grace explained "seeing your mom stabbed right in front of you isn't easy to forget." Grace wiped the tears in her eyes. Callen felt like a ton of bricks just hit him. A girl her age seeing something like that was terrible and not only that but Gibbs was bound to know Grace was his daughter.

"C'mon." Callen said getting out of the car. They both walked into the building and came to a room with desks. "Sit here for a minute. I need to go find some one." Callen walked away leaving Grace sitting there awkwardly.

Grace could here two people arguing about something. "Ok will you two please just shut up!" another voice said.

"Well if Kensi here would just agree that..." the blonde man stopped as he came around the corner and saw Grace and her other wise bruised face.

"Who are you?" the lady, who Grace assumed was Kensi, asked

"Grace!" Callen said. All eyes were on Callen.

"You wanna tell us what's going on G?" a tall African-American man asked.

"Grace here is mr. Callens daughter mr. Hanna." a small woman said. Joining the conversation.

"What!?" The three people said.

"Hetty?" Grace asked slightly confuse.

"Wait, you know her?" Callen asked.

"Yeah, she used to come around a lot when was little. I haven't seen her since I was ten," Grace replied.

"Hetty. You have some explaining to do," Callen said getting mad. Just then a whistle came from up stairs.

"Saved by the bell." the blonde man said before heading up stairs with Kensi on his heels and Sam following close behind. Hetty went back to her desk. Callen walked towards Grace

"Call him," G said handing her his phone.

"Who?" she asked.

"Gibbs, I'm gonna take a wild guess and say he's your gardian and he's probably freaking out right now." Callen said before going up stairs with the rest of the team.

::

Up stairs

Sam pulled Callen aside right before he entered ops.

"G, is she really your daughter?" Sam asked.

"It looks like it Sam. It also looks like Hetty and Gibbs knew too," G said clearly pissed off that this had been kept from him.

"I assume you didn't know about her?"

"You think if be so pissed off if I had?"

"So who's her mom?" Sam asked not sure if he should ask.

"Have I ever told you about Elizabeth Groth?"

"You mean the girl you were gonna marry!?" Sam asked, clearly shocked.

"Apparently she broke up with me because she found out she was pregnant with Grace and didn't want me to feel like I had to stick around," Callen said "I promised myself that if I ever had a kid if be there for them."

"G don't beat your self up about this. You didn't know about her," Sam said.

"Hate to break the party up but we're waiting for you two in here," Deeks said sticking head out of the door interrupting their conversation.

::

D. C. Branch of NCIS

"Anybody got anything!" Gibbs said storming into the bull pen. Every one went quiet. "I said does anybody have anything!"

"No boss," Tony Dinozzo said

"Found something!" Ellie Bishop said running into the bullpen.

"What is it?" Gibbs asked.

"So I went back to your house and searched the porch again," Bishop took a breath "and..."

"And what bishop?"

"I found a finger print." She said smiling.

"Well, what are you waiting for? take it down to Abby." Gibbs said. Bishop rushed down down stairs to the lab.

"Boss the director want you up stairs, now," McGee said.

"What now?" Gibbs asked himself. He made his way up stairs and into the director's office. "You called?"

"Yes. It's about Grace," Director Vance said.

"What! are you going to tell me that this isn't our jurisdiction?" Gibbs asked

"Well technically it isn't. Cases like these are supposed to go the the FBI," Vance said.

"Technically she the daughter of a murdered NCIS agent, her guardian is also a retired marine and an NCIS agent, oh and her dad is a freaking legend in the undercover side of NCIS! if that doesn't screen our jurisdiction I don't know what does, Leon! And I don't care about stupid technicalities," Gibbs yelled "now excuse me I have a girl to find," He stormed out if the room leaving the director dumbfounded.

"Boss Abby wants you in the lab. She got a hit on the fingerprint," McGee said

"Great." Gibbs said. His phone went off. "What is it now? hello?"

"Gibbs?" a voice asked.

"Grace? is that you?" he asked.

"Yeah, it's me and I'm fine." Grace said

"Thank goodness," Gibbs said letting out a sigh of relief. "we've been worried sick. Where are you?"

"I'm in L. A. Gibbs. I want you here now, and something tells me someone else does too." Grace said

"You found him. didn't you?" Gibbs asked referring to her dad.

"We'll talk when you get here. I'll see you soon. Bye." Grace said and hung up.

"Boss was that?" Tony asked.

"Pack your things, we're going on a field trip,"

::

"Did you call him?" Callen asked.

"Yeah"

"I have just been informed that agent Gibbs and his team are on their way here. director Vance wants them to help us with this case considering it's connected Miss Callen." Hetty said coming corner.

"Are you saying that my kidnapping is a case?" Grace asked

"You were kidnapped to use leverage so those men could get a classified navy files miss Callen. so the answer to your question is, yes." Hetty said "you two need to go to ops now. They are working out a plan for this afternoon."

"Follow me." Callen said. He and Grace went up stairs to find out what was going on. A lot had happened today and it wasn't even 8:30 yet.

"So is that girl down there really Callen's daughter?" Deeks asked "Sam, he's your his partner."

"I don't know Deeks. If she is, G defiantly didn't know she existed."

"You know I for one would like to find the men who kidnapped Grace and then find out the rest," Kensi said

"So do we have any idea who these men are?" Sam asked

"No..." Eric started

"Actually we do." Nell said "Abby Sciuto just sent me this." Nell said putting a picture up on the screen "apparently agent Bishop found a finger print where Grace was kidnapped. It belongs to Ivan Belsky. He's wanted here and in Russia for several kidnapping charges and." Nell finished

"Oh my god!" Grace said softly cutting Nell off as soon as she interred the room. all eyes were on her "that's... thats... That's the man who...who stabbed my mom."

"And wanted for stabbing NCIS special agent Elizabeth Groth," Nell finished quietly

"So what's our next move?" Sam asked

"We're going to meet those men this afternoon," Callen said "Kensi, Deeks, you stake out the hotel where we're supposed to meet Ivan and his men. sam, you and I will go to my house and see if we can find anything."

"What about me?" Grace asked

"You are going to stay here with Nell and Eric" G said

"But..."

"No buts," Callen said. "Nell? Will you make sure Grace here doesn't Escape."

"Sure" Nell said will a smile. Grace just sighed.

"Ok team lets go." Callen said. He and Sam walked out.

"Hey! is that my shirt?" Kensi asked Grace, stopping right before she walked out of ops.

"C'mon Kens it's just a shirt," Deeks said literally pushing Kensi out the door

"But that's my shirt. On of my favorites in fact. I..." was all Grace heard Kensi say before she was out of hearing range. Grace smiled to herself.

She turned around to see both intelligence analyst and computer tech sitting in their chairs, smiling at her almost in a creepy way that said 'we really want to know more about you and we're about to hound you with questions'

"So Grace take a seat, tell us about yourself," Eric said. Grace felt very freaked out with the two analysts smiling at her as soon as she had turned around but didn't question it. She just sat down and waited for the Q&A that was bound to come.

::

The red eye flight to L.A.

Gibbs sat back in his seat and sighed. He knew he was going to get it from both Callen and Grace. One thing was for sure Grace had Callen's personality. She was stubborn, determined, and she was great undercover, she even went 'lone wolf' on a couple of occasions.

Gibbs was still surprised that Elizabeth had signed the papers that allowed Grace to be an agent. Vance thought it might be good for Grace since that's what she wanted to do. She didn't do much field work. Grace would go to crime scenes and some times would help draw the bad guys out but not very often.

Gibbs remembered once when she was needed to go undercover. It was her and Dinozzo. They had to pose as father and daughter. Not only were they great but listening to them banter on the coms was great. Ziva, Elizabeth, and McGee literally had tears in there eyes from laughing so hard and he laughed a couple of times too.

Gibbs smiled to himself. "What you thinking about boss?" Tony asked

"The time when you and Grace went under cover together." Gibbs said

"I remember that. It was hilarious." Tim said butting into the conversation

"What was hilarious?" Bishop asked

"Grace and Tony went undercover as a father and daughter once," McGee explained

"I wish I could of seen that," Ellie said laughing.

"I think we still have the audio" McGee said.

"No!" Tony said "I don't really wish to remember that op."

"Why? because you got out witted by a then 13 year old." Tim asked.

"Ladies and gentleman please take you seats for landing." the flight attendant said before Tony could say anything more.

::

Callen's house

"Found anything Sam?" Callen asked

"No, you?"

"No" Callen sighed. "I never thought I'd be treating my own house as a crime scene."

"You wanna talk about it?" Sam asked

"What?"

"Grace, Elizabeth, Gibbs, Hetty? all of the above?" Sam said "G you have the right to be mad. They kept this from you."

"I don't have time to think about that right now. Ok? ready to go?" Callen said

"Yeah" Sam said.

Sam and Callen started back towards Car. Something shattered causing Sam and Callen to pull out their guns and go back towards the house.

"Shoot!" Callen said when he saw the window completely shattered. Both men put their guns back.

"What broke it?" sam asked

"This" Callen said grabbing the rock that was laying right inside by the window. "There's a note taped to it.

_ "Dear mr. Callen,_

_Make sure to bring your daughter with you this afternoon or else..._". Callen read

"That doesn't sound to good." Sam stated

"We need to get back now" Callen said. He and Sam ran to the challenger and took off. "I really wish the bad guys wouldn't us it else. I just makes it sound like a bad horror movie."

"Agreed," Sam laughed

::

Ops center

Grace was sitting in ops, bored. Eric was saying something about a USB or something and she couldn't stand it much longer. He was worse than McGee and that was saying a lot.

"You just click the enter key and there you go. Got it?" Eric said spinning around in his chair to face Grace.

"Ummmm"

"Eric," Nell said coming into the room "stop confusing her with all that stuff."

"I'm not confusing her," Eric defended "am I?"

"Well..."

"See Nell, she isn't confuse," Eric smirked.

"She didn't even answer," Nell said.

"Mr. Beale, miss Jones stop this witty banter. Miss Callen is clearly lost," Hetty said coming into the room.

"Grace" Grace said referring to her name.

"I need to talk to you miss Callen," Hetty said completely ignoring Grace.

"Good because so do I," Grace said "and will you please stop calling me miss? it makes me sound old. Don't you think it makes me sound old Nell?" Grace rambled

"Follow me then miss Callen," Hetty said making Grace roll her eyes.

"Grace can really stand her ground with Hetty," Eric said when the two ladies were out the door.

"Something tells me they have history," Nell replied.

::

Somewhere in L.A.

Gibbs pulled into the parking lot of the OPS building. "Here we are" he said getting out of the car.

"Boss this isn't the right place," McGee said.

"Yes it is McGee. They moved," Gibbs said.

"Bishop next time will you please shut up. I think my ear fell off," Dinozzo said coming up behind the two.

"I don't talk that much. I barely said a word the entire plane ride," Ellie

"Yeah, but you made up for it on the car ride here,"

"Shut up Dinozzo," Gibbs said

"So are we supposed to just stay here? Oh let me guess a magic fairy comes and opens a magic portal with her magic pixie dust!" Dinozzo said doing one of his strange hand movements.

"Not quite" Callen said right behind him. Making tony jump and his previous statement earned him a head slap from Gibbs "agent Anthony Dinozzo? I presume" he asked holding out his hand. Tony shook it.

"Yes" tony said

"Gibbs, McGee, nice to see you again," Sam said giving Gibbs a 'bro' hug.

"You two agent Hannah" Gibbs replied. Callen stayed back. He only want to talk about Grace with him. This didn't go unnoticed by Gibbs or Sam or anyone for that matter.

"Should we go inside" Callen suggested. "Agent Dinozzo, all you have to do is turn the doorknob and push and by the way, our pixie ,not a fairy, is up stairs in the ops center."

"Love that place," McGee said.

"What are you talking about?" tony asked.

"Who is he talking about," Sam corrected "He's talking about Nell, one of our intelligence analysts."

::

"Hetty you have a lot of explaining to do" Grace said as soon as the doors closed behind them.

"As do you miss Callen. Let's start with the part where your an NCIS agent. Shall we?" Hetty said. "Please enlighten me on how this came to be?" The two started walking around the deck thingy that wraps around the upstairs of the building.

"Vance thought it would be a good idea to have a teen, who wanted to be an agent eventually, to help with undercover ops. I also go to crime scenes but I don't usually leave the office otherwise," Grace explained "besides, I couldn't go on with my life knowing what I knew about what goes on everyday."

"And your mother agreed?" The small woman asked.

"Yes" Grace replied. The two started down the steps. "She thought it was best I at least know how to defend myself if anyone ever tried to hurt me."

"Now, about those questions you have for me?" Hetty asked as they reached the bottom of the stairs.

"Why didn't..."

"Grace!" someone yelled cutting her off

"Gibbs!" she yelled back. Grace ran towards Gibbs and gave him a bear hug.

"Glad to know I'm loved too" Tony said sarcastically.

"You're never serious. Are you?" Grace said giving Tony a hug to. After that she hugged Ellie, and McGee. Callen watched as Grace interacted with the D.C. team. These people were her family. He could already see the rolls they played. Gibbs was her father figure, Dinozzo and McGee were her older, overprotective and annoying older brothers, and Ellie her sister, the one that would be her best friend and help her threw tough times. He wondered how he fit into this. Would Grace want to stay in L.A. with him or go back to D.C. with her family?

"Callen?" a voice said snapping him from his thoughts. Nell was standing right in front of him

"What?" he asked

"Should I have agent Gibbs and his team come up stairs so we can brief them?" the analyst asked.

"Yeah" he replied "can I ask you something?"

"Sure" Nell replied.

"Do you think Grace would stay in L.A. with me or go back to D.C.?" he asked.

"Um..." Nell started

"Nell be honest. what do you think?" Callen asked again.

"Honestly, I don't know Callen. She seemed very excited about finding you and I would think she would want to at least try to get to know you" Nell said.

"Ok thanks for your opinion" G said "I'll tell Gibbs and the team to go up stairs for briefing" Callen walked towards the rest of the group.

Nell sighed and started up the steps towards the center. She couldn't deny it any more. Every time he talked to her or looked to her for information on a case she got goosebumps. Yes, Nell knew she had a crush on G but probability that anything would ever happen was about -5%. She felt like a school girl sometimes but in the last couple if months it felt like more than a crush and this dad thing just made her draw to him more. Nell mentally scolded herself for thinking like that. Yes, her feelings were probably more than a crush, but she wasn't in love maybe more like very strongly in like. that was it she was very strongly in LIKE.

Callen subtly watched Nell as she went up the stairs. He really didn't know how much longer he could go on without telling her how he felt about her. G was greatly attracted to Nell he didn't know how long he had been. He didn't even realize he was until one day he found himself getting butterflies in his stomach when she talked during a briefing or when she smiled at him. Then he realized that had been happening a lot. It had been 8 months since he realized it. He had very strong feelings for her. Callen really wanted to tell her and thought about doing it soon but Grace showed up and he really need to get to know her. The real question he asked himself was how long could he keep the charade up and not tell her his true feelings, even though he wasn't one to do that. That he really did care about her as more than co-workers and friends.

::

A/N. So there it is! the first little bit of nallen fluff. There will be a good amount of nallen in this story but probably not til later on. Meanwhile I really have loved all of the wonderful reviews. That you for your support. oh and forgot to add this will be mostly AU (authors universe for those of you who don't know what that meant. It took my a while to figure it out) maybe references to episodes but I don't know.


	5. June 14, 2013 part 2

A/N I don't usually update on any day but did at because thy is my defiant es update day but, I'm sick to day and since I can't make myself feel better i'll bring a little joy to yours, plus I love to read your reviews totally brightens my day.

so I do relize that Grace's thing with NCIS is totally unethical and unrealistic, but it's fanfiction and fiction means you can create whatever bizarre happenings and events possible.

On different note I had a funny review on the lat chapter. Definitely my favorite so far but it was by a guest (and my tea just spilt down my chin) so I couldn't reply bit it said

'So Gibbs and Hetty knew about her? Callen should shoot them'

It made me laugh. So onto the story.

::

Ops center

"But why does he want TA418?" Dinozzo asked, "his back ground is in kidnapping for other people. that's it. well, besides that incident last summer."

"Maybe he's decided to expand his horizons," Deeks said. That earned him a slap from Kensi.

"What do you think Bishop?" Callen asked, "Your the expert."

"I think he may be trying to get the file for someone else."

"Ok, Eric, McGee see if you can find any phone or email records on Belsky or any of his known aliases. Nell, dig as far as you can into his background and also run whatever you run to see if you can find him in LA," Callen instructed "Kensi, Deeks, Dinozzo, I want you all to take this down stairs and look for anything on the rock and note" Callen handed them the rock that had broken his window. The three agents walked out of the room and the three computer wizzes turned to see if they could find anything.

"What about the rest of us?" Gibbs asked referring to Ellie, Sam, Grace, himself, and Callen.

"I want to talk to you. And I need people there to make sure nobody gets hurt" Callen said to him.

"And they say teenage girls are over dramatic" Grace said to Ellie. Making the two of them laugh.

"Follow me" Callen said to Sam and Gibbs "you two, just stay out of trouble," Callen finished walking out if the room. Gibbs and Sam followed

"We should probably go make sure nobody gets killed," Grace sighed as she and Bishop left to go see where the men went. They walked down the hall until they heard yelling. They silently slipped into the room to see what was going on. Hiding behind some filing cabinets, they listened.

"You never told me!" Callen yelled "you've known since Grace was born and dont deny it. You were like a brother to Liz. She told you every thing!"

"Callen you need to settle down" Sam tried.

"I trusted you and you didn't bother to tell me I had a kid" Callen yelled, clearly upset. He turned towards the opposite wall to calm down a bit.

"Listen, Callen," Gibbs started "I tried to convince her, Hetty tried too, even Vance tried, but you know Liz was always stubborn. I wasn't about to go behind her back. Yes, I thought that Grace needed her dad and I did... I do feel bad that I didn't tell you but I can't change that," the older man explained "and I'm... I'm sorry." Ellie and Grace thought they were about to pass out from shock.

"What did you just say?" Callen asked.

"I'm sorry."

"I'm at a loss for words right now. What happened to rule 6?" Callen asked.

"Sometimes there are exceptions" Gibbs said. Right about now Grace decided to make her presence known.

"Well, I'm glad you two worked things out" Grace said popping up from behind the file cabinets. "Now, if we could just get the guy who, oh yeah, WANTS TO KILL ME!" She finished. the three men smiled at the out burst a little humorous as it was but didn't laugh because of the truth in her statement.

"Bishop, you can come out too" Gibbs said. She came out from behind the file cabinets, looking sheepish.

"Hi" she smiled shyly. An awkward silence fell over the group. "Well we should go and... do something. C'mon" Ellie said pulling Grace out of the room.

"I'm still mad at you Gibbs!" Grace yelled while being pulled out. The three men all chuckled.

"What's so funny? Nell said, she seemed to have appeared out of nowhere behind them making them jump as she spoke.

"Good golly Nell. Sometimes I think Hetty is training you to be her replacement" Callen said. Nell blushed a little at what she took as a complement.

"Is there anything you have to tell us?" Sam asked.

"I found him, I found Ivan Belsky," Nell said with a smile on her face.

::

"This is awesome! we've got to get one of these" Tony said looking around the armory.

"you know in all my days, I never thought I'd be dusting a rock for finger prints." Kensi said.

"Hey isn't that the types of jobs your supposed to make the liaison do?" Tony asked

"Hey, I'm a male. You're supposed to be on my side," Deeks wined.

"If I let Deeks do this our main suspect would be him," Kensi said laughing, Tony joined.

"Deeks you should just show her what you're made of and maybe everyone will stop teasing you," Tony said.

"If Deeks tried that he'd be dead" Kensi said "Sam would pin him against the wall, Callen would punch him and after Sam let him down I would pick him up and flip him over my head and Nell would probably beat him at basket ball too."

"Shut up and work. Ok?" Deeks said.

"Hey we got a hit on Belsky and possibly his henchman" Eric said coming down the steps. Everyone looked at each other and then raced up stairs.

::

"Nell where is he?" Callen asked as soon as he made it to the room. Everyone else was already there.

"The rose cafe in Venice," Nell replied "directions are already on your phones."

"Ok. I want Gibbs and Kensi with me. Sam, Dinozzo I want you two to wait on the street, once we get there, as back up. Bishop and Deeks you two in the cafe if they're still there when we get there," Callen said "Eric, McGee, let us know if they move and keep eyes on them at all times. Nell take Grace to the boat shed and don't let her out of your sight. Let's go," every one was on their way to where ever they had to be in two minutes. When they got there Ellie and Deeks went in and sat down like any two ordinary people would do. Sam and Dinozzo were parked across from the cafe. Kensi went in, wired, to get Belsky to confess with out realizing it.

"Ivan Belsky?" Kensi asked.

"You don't look like someone who would want to buy navy secrets," Ivan stated.

"Maybe that's why I haven't been caught yet," Kensi said "or maybe I'm not the one who wants the file."

"Ahh, so your not scorpion," the man said.

"No, but I am someone who is very interested in joining your operation," Kensi said, sliding into the chair across from Belsky

"So what is your name?" Belsky asked his Russian accent very thick.

"Monica Alexander, now if you don't mind could you narrow down exactly what you do?" Kensi asked

"Well I specialize in kidnapping," Ivan explain.

"Really? What kind of people do you Usually kidnapp?" Kensi asked

"Can I trust you?" Belsky asked. Kensi raised an eye brow. "I've kidnapped agents who work for the government and sometimes their children"

"Is that all you've ever done?" Kensi asked "like any incidents ever happen?"

"Once I had to... wait, I'm not sure I should trust you."

"Maybe you shouldn't but I'm really interested," Kensi said very convincingly, hoping she could get him to trust her.

"About a year ago I kidnapped an NCIS agent and her daughter. Their team didn't show up soon enough and I had to follow my word. Let's just say she's no longer with us," Ivan said with a smug smile and a little chuckle that made Kensi sick and Gibbs and Callen use as much self control as possible so not to go a beat him up. Gibbs because Elizabeth had been one of his own and like a sister to him and Callen because he had harmed his daughter and taken her mother away from her.

"So these navy secrets you were talking about?" Kensi said. This was Callens Que to move in.

"Yes, this man named scorpion wanted the file so I kidnapped one of the agent's of the LA NCIS office..."

"And I thank you for that because now I get to have a relationship with my daughter I didn't know I had," Callen said cutting Belsky off.

"Don't even try to run. There are two agents behind you. Two at the table over there" Gibbs said "two more out side and you see this lovely lady in front of you, she recorded every thing."

"I'd suggest you put your hands on your head" Callen said. Gibbs read him his rights as Callen zip tied Ivan's hands and led him to the car. Sam and Dinozzo came with some one else.

"We found his henchman," Sam said.

"Ok but there is someone who is buying the file. Did you hear?" Callen asked

"Yeah I heard, you want me to pose as Belsky? Cause that might be hard to do G," Sam smiled looking at the Russian. He was more on the shorter side and was pretty pale.

"I want you to pose as his henchman. Kensi and Deeks are staying as your back up and we're going to the boat shed. stay safe," callen said getting into the SUV "Dinozzo, Bishop hop in your coming with us" Tony and Ellie got into the SUV and they drove off. Sam went into the cafe to wait for scorpion.

::

Nell and Grace arrived at the boat shed.

"So, this is where the interrogations take place. Your dad is like the west coast Gibbs of interagations," Nell said.

"How have I missed all this?" Grace asked "up until last night I didn't even know G Callen existed, well as an agent and NCIS agent at that."

"Gibbs is very good at what he does Grace," Nell reminded.

"Yeah but I'm sure Dinozzo knows and there's no way he couldn't have slipped up," Grace said.

"Agreed. Gibbs must have threatened his life" Bishop said as she walked through the door. Callen, Dinozzo, And Gibbs walked in behind her with not one but two men. Grace instantly recognized Ivan Belsky. He glared at her while Callen lead him to the main interrogation room and Gibbs took his henchman into the less used one.

"Is that him?" Callen asked when he came out. Grace nodded not able to speak. The man who had caused her so much heartache was finally captured but she did have to thank him because if he hadn't kidnapped her she would have never found her dad. Grace had tears falling down her cheeks. Callen's heart melted and he went and just hugged her as she cried silently into his chest.

Gibbs stood there shocked rarely did Grace even shed a tear the last time he saw her cry was right after her mom died. She had been a wreck. He was equally as shocked about Callen's reaction. He truly was meant to be in Grace's life. Dinozzo and Ellie were both shocked too but Callen and Grace's moment was ruined when Sam came in with the man they assumed was scorpion. Kensi and Deeks following. The man was taken to the third and final interrogation room that hadn't been used in five years, at least.

"We better not find anyone else is involved because if we do we'll have no other place to put them" Deeks said once everone else was in the main area together.

"Ok. Gibbs and I will take Ivan" Callen started " Sam, Dinozzo you two take his henchman and and Kensi and Deeks you two take scorpion. Bishop I want to to watch and tell us what you think" every one went to there assigned areas. Kensi and Deeks went a little later because thy needed to get information from Nell about scorpion. Grace sat, litterally, on the table with Ellie as they watched the interrogations. Once all three criminals realized NCIS had every thing on them they confessed, well Belsky didn't until Callen pushed him against the wall threatening his life the only reason Callen didn't hurt him is because Gibbs had pride him off of Belsky. The only reason Belsky wasn't facing the death penalty for killing a federal agent was because of his 'cooperation' but he was facing up to a triple life sentence.

"Well that went as good as it could of" Sam said coming last out of interrogation.

"Could I talk to him?" Grace asked "just for a couple of minutes?"

"I don't know" Callen said.

"Callen, I think it would be best if she talks to him. Get stuff off her chest" Gibbs said siding with Grace. The rest if the team was quiet waiting for Callen answer.

"Ok" Callen gave in.

"Thanks" Grace said softly smiling a little. She walked towards the door took a deep breath and walk into the room. All eyes turned to the tv monitor.

"She has some guts" Deeks said.

::

Grace walked into the room and closed the door.

"I told you everything agent Callen" Belsky said without even looking up.

"You have the wrong agent Callen Belsky," Grace said. She walked towards the table and sat down.

"Ahh, Gracelyn Elizabeth. How nice to see you again," Belsky said.

"Shut up," Grace said warily. Her day had been long and it was already 5.

"You've change Gracelyn, even when I had you captured a few days ago you were a spitfire."

"Shut up and listen!" Grace yelled "I came to settle a few things" she said softer "first off I hate you. You took my mother away from me and I could never forget that but you're the one who has to live with killing someone who never did anything to you and you'll be paying for that the rest of your life. Second, if it you hadn't kidnapped me. I wouldn't have met my dad and for that," Grace took a deep breath "thank you, you kidnapped me and thought you'd make my life worse or even end it but you made my life 100 times better" Grace stood up and calmly left the room. Glad to get that of her chest.

When Grace came out of out of the room all eyes were on her.

"What?" she asked.

"That was amazing" Kensi said.

"I'm proud of you Grace" Gibbs said giving her a hug.

"Me too and I couldn't be prouder" G said also giving her a hug.

"Thanks" Grace replied.

After the three criminals had been taken to jail. The group made their way back to OPS.

"Well done all of you" Hetty congratulated. McGee and Eric had already joined the rest of the group. "Especially you miss Callen."

"Grace," she said again. Making every on else giggle.

"For telling Belsky how you felt. That takes a lot" Hetty said ignoring grace's comment on her name, again.

A couple hours later every one had finished the paperwork and was just hanging out.

"Grace can I talk to you for a minute?" Callen asked.

"Yeah" she replied she got up out of the chair she was sitting in and follow her dad down the hall.

"Director Vance has just told me about your statice with NCIS and I'd like to know why you didn't tell me?" Callen asked.

Grace let out a sigh "because I didn't think it was a big deal and since I was the witness per-say for the case I thought it wouldn't be a very good idea to get involved with the case you know rule 10" Grace explained.

"I get that but I still would of like to know that my 15 year old daughter works for NCIS. I have heard you're great at being undercover though," Callen said with a smile. Grace smiled a little. "So I talked to Vance, and it's totally up to you but he said if you want, you can transfer over to LA and live with me. To be honest, I would love to have you come live with me."

"Really?" Grace asked with a little shock.

"Really" Callen said. Grace was speechless all she could do was rap her arms around Callen's neck and hug him. Callen hugged back, pleasantly surprised at her reaction.

Gibbs watch all this unfold from a distance. He of course was happy for G and Grace but he was sad too. Since she was 11, he had seen her almost everyday. Gibbs started to feel like grace's dad but he wasn't and Gibbs had reminded himself that over and over. Gibbs couldn't help it after Liz died and Grace moved in with him.

To say she was happy would be an understatement. Grace almost thought it was a dream. She had found her dad and he wanted her. she walked down the hallway to be with the rest of the group.

"You can come out now," Callen said staying in the hallway. Gibbs came out from around the corner. "You hear all that?"

Gibbs nodded "I'm proud of you G" he said "not many men would take responsibility for a teenage girl who showed up out of the blue and someone claiming that she was their daughter"

"It feels so natural. Like I've known her less than 24 hours and I already love her" G said "is this what it's like? Having a family?"

"Yes, now let's get back to the group before they start to worry" Gibbs said starting down the hallway.

"Like you've ever worried about that," Callen smile following Gibbs down the hallway.

::

A/N. So I know that your probably thinking that they caught the bad guys way to easily but I didn't want to spend chapters writing the investigation when that's no the point of this story so hence it was easy for them to catch Ivan. ATTENTION FELLOW NALLEN SHIPPERS! the nallen ship will start to dock in the harbor soon! Or is it set Sail soon? You get the point.


	6. June 14, 2013 part 3 and June 18, 2013

A/N so I forgot to update on Friday because my cousins from Ohio came down Thursday and we were busy catching up. Updates will still be on Friday.

Has anyone seen divergent. I saw it on Saturday. Awesome movie and I'm almost finished with the first book. Anywho onto the story

::

"Hey Grace I brought this for you," Ellie said handing Grace a duffel bag, "just a couple outfits and the essentials"

"Thanks," Grace said opening her bag, "you know me to well" Grace said puling her favorite sweat shirt out of the bag.

"I know it's summer in LA but just in case,"Ellie smiled.

"I don't get it" Deeks said "what's the big deal with the sweatshirt?"

"The big deal is..." Grace started

"Oh no," Tony said.

"Now you'll get her started," McGee said.

"... It's a Greenbay Packers sweatshirt (A/N an NFL football team for those who don't know) that Aaron Rodgers (A/N their quarterback) gave to me and it's awesome!" Grace finished.

"Oh. Your a packers fan?" Deeks asked.

"Yeah. Why?"

"He's a bears(a/n their rival) fan," Kensi said. "But I on the other hand love the packers. How do you know Aaron Rodgers?"

"My mom knew his family when she was growing up and at least one person around here has some sense," Grace said.

"I have sense and alot of it," Deeks said defending himself, "Hey!" Deeks yelled and Gibbs head slapped him walking into the room, "assault on a federal agent I believe you get jail time for that"

"Not when it's another agent and last time I checked your LAPD not NCIS," Gibbs said. Everyone laughed.

::

June 18, 2013

4 days later the whole LA team was at Callens house to help Grace unpack her things from the small moving trailer that director had sent. The DC team had gone back 2 days earlier. So everyone, even Hetty came over to help organize and unpack Grace's things. Grace and Callen both were surprised on how normal their relationship felt. They spent the evenings getting to know each other and both felt like the other had always been present in their life.

"Mr. Deeks set that box in there," Hetty instructed.

"How is it that when we're out of the office Hetty still manages to be the boss? It's even worse now she's like a slave driver," Deeks complained to Kensi and Grace.

"I heard that mr. Deeks," Hetty said still in other room. Kensi and Grace laughed. Grace walked out to get another box and Kensi and Deeks walked into grace's room to put their boxes in it.

"How does she do that?" he asked.

"It's Hetty. She knows and hears every thing," Kensi stated stetting down her box in grace's room. The two walked out side to see Callen and Sam arguing, about something stupid probably.

"Kensi mommy and daddy are fighting again. I don't know if I can handle it much longer," Deeks said loud enough for them to hear.

"Are you two going to get divorced?" Kensi asked following suit.

"Yes, we are and I'm giving your father full custody" Callen said. Knowing that he was the mother in this since he was every time .

"Oh please don't. I don't think I could handle a broken family" Nell said joining in on the fun. Grace stood in the door way watching and laughing at their mock family.

"I don't want custody," Sam said.

"Well, there is always year 'round boarding school," Callen said. Grace had tears I her eyes now from laughing so hard.

"All right back to work ladies and gentlemen," Hetty said coming up behind Grace making her jump ten feet up in the air. This time it was everyone else's turn to laugh. Nell and Eric took their boxes in and Sam handed Deeks, Grace, and Kensi theirs before taking one for himself.

"Here I can take that," Nell said making Callen jump and drop the box he was holding.

"It's a good thing that's just clothes," Callen said laughing.

"Yeah," Nell smiled. That smile made Callen's heart race. He went to grab the box off the ground just as Nell did. They bumped heads and Nell about fell on the ground before G grabbed her arm to keep from falling. In return, Nell then bumped into him from Callen pulling her up to fast. A blush found its way onto her face and Callen could feel his heart pounding out of his chest. They stared into each other's eyes for a couple seconds. "Um.. the box?" Nell questioned breaking the silence.

"Oh yeah," Callen said. He grabbed the box off the ground handed it to Nell and grabbed the last box out of the trailer. Callen closed the door of the trailer and they walked into the house.

Sam stood in the door way, watching every thing that went on between G and Nell. He knew G had something for Nell . "We need to get them together," a voice behind him said making him jump. He turned around to find Grace smirking. She had clearly seen what just happened.

"You've known your dad what? Not even a week and you already want to fix him up with someone?" Sam said. He walked to the living room so Nell and Callen wouldn't see them watching in the door way.

"Yep. They clearly have feelings for each other," Grace said.

"Well then, we'll just have to do something about that," Sam said.

"Something about what?" Deeks asked.

"Something about the walls. They're soooooo boring," Grace said making something up.

"I'm sorry you feel that way but I like my walls," G said joining the conversation.

"Whatever," Grace mumbled "so I think we should get take out and watch a movie tonight. What do you think dad?"

"I like that idea. What do you all think?" Callen asked.

"I must go home mr. Callen but everyone enjoy the night" Hetty said, "goodbye" and with that she left. Callen took everyone's orders and called the Chinese place.

"Ok I'm going to go pick up the food. Kids behave or tomorrow will not be very pleasant," Callen said. Everyone except Eric laughed.

"I don't get it," Eric said, everyone just laughed harder. 30 minutes later Callen arrived with 3 bags of take out. He could hear Kensi and Deeks arguing over a movie. Callen didn't have a movie collection but Grace did. Callen figured she picked it up from DiNozzo.

"How about we watch this," Grace said holding up MAMA (a/n it's a horror movie).

"I'm game" Deeks said.

"Everyone ok with this?" Grace asked before she popped it in. Callen handed out the food and Grace started the movie. Boy was he glad he decided to get a couch, he and Grace had picked it out yesterday when they went shopping for furniture for grace's room. Kensi and Deeks were on the floor, Sam was sprawled out in the recliner, and he, Grace, Nell, and Eric were on the sectional. Callen glance over at Grace who was watching the movie like it was a romantic comedy, shoveling food into her mouth with chopsticks. He look to the other side of him to see Nell jump.

"Can't handle the suspense?" Callen whispered leaning over close to her ear. Nell felt heat rise to her cheeks at the close proximity. She was glad it was dark.

"What makes you ask that?" she countered.

"You look like your about to jump out of your seat," he said.

"Horror movies aren't really my thing," Nell said.

"Will you two please keep it down over there. I can't hear," Deeks snapped. Callen smiled at Nell causing her to blush even more. Nell smiled back and turned back to the movie. All of a sudden she felt an arm rap around her shoulders. She looked up to see Callen just watching the movie like nothing was different. Nell snuggled into his chest a little.

Grace watch this unfold. She shot Sam a knowing look. He looked and just shook his head with a smile. No one else noticed Callen and Nell. After the movie was done everyone said their goodbyes and left.

"Now that that's done. I think I'll try and get some sleep," G said closing the door.

"Ok. Me too. Goodnight dad," Grace said giving G a kiss on the cheek.

"Good night Grace," he replied giving her a hug and a kiss goodnight. Grace started down the hall with a smile on her face thinking about the night. This didn't go unnoticed. "Grace? is there something you want to talk about?"

"No, I'll see you in the morning" she replied turning to her room "oh, and dad. Please, try not to be to loud when your 'fixing' the toaster" Grace said smiling. She'd been there less than a week and had already picked up on her dad's sleeping habits. Callen grabbed a throw pillow that somehow got onto the kitchen counter and threw it at her.

"Go to bed," he said smiling. G shook his head. He walked to his room where he laid down on his bed roll, he made a mental note that it might be a good idea to get a bed. His mind started drifting to a certain redhead analyst and he knew it would be useless to try and sleep, so we went out to the kitchen to 'fix' the toaster.

::  
A/n so what do you think. Sam and Grace conspiring to get Nell and Callen together but it looks like Nell and G have all ready been working on that.


	7. June 19, 2013

"Dad! the toaster isn't working!" Grace yelled.

"Then find something else to eat!" he yelled from the bathroom

"But I want toast and I thought I said not to break it last night!" she yelled back. Callen came out of the bathroom. Walk to her and then slammed the button thingy in the toaster down. It stuck and the toaster turned on.

"There, I didn't break it" he said calmly

"Thank you" Grace said smiling. Finding humor in the situation for some reason. Callen smiled back too. 10 minutes later they were in the car heading for work. Grace turned on the radio to a country station and started to dance.

Callen smiled shaking his head.

"What?" Grace asked, as she noticed her dad's face.

"Nothing," he replied with a smile.

Grace continued to dance until they pulled into the ops parking lot. Once there they went to their desks to finish paper work from grace's kidnapping. Sam was already there. Kensi and Deeks came in arguing like usual. A shrill whistle broke them up and everyone went up stairs.

"Hello everyone" Hetty said "miss jones please start."

"Jordy Nelson, wide receiver for the Greenbay packers, recently had some old high school buddies, that are in the navy, give him a file on military troop movements. He contacted the NCIS office in Wisconsin but they sent the case to use because one of his old buddies name is Joseph Comescu" Nell said

"But I thought..." Callen started

"They were all dead" Eric finished "as it turns out Joseph is the son of one of the men you killed and a former marine. he was not on good terms with his family. So in other words-"

"Pack your bags your going to Greenbay, Wisconsin. Lambeu field to be precise," Nell finished. Kensi and Grace where about to jump off the walls.

"Are we going undercover?" Callen asked.

"Except the head coach of the packers Mike MaCarthy, Jordy Nelson, and the owners, every one else will not know who you are. Grace will go in just like a visit seeing as it looks like Grace already knows the team. Callen, Sam and Deeks you are going to be upkeep and Kensi you are going to pose a the newest cheer leader on the squad" Nell said. Deeks bursted out laughing and Kensi slapped his arm

"I'll let you know I was on varsity in collage," Kensi said.

"You'll be looking out because in the file Nelson was given, there was a threat not on him but on Rodgers" Nell said keeping Kensi and Deeks from moving with there conversation.

"Please go home, pack, and be back here at 5 am tomorrow morning. You'll leave at 7:30," Hetty said "you are dismissed."

"To bad we won't get to see a game," Kensi said to Grace.

"But we get to see all of them up close and they just have sports cloths on," Grace said with a grin.

"Hey, your to young to think about that stuff," Callen said as they walked outside.

"Bye Grace," Kensi said laughing.

"Bye Kensi," Grace replied "Nothing you just said was right you know. I'm a teenage girl, it's my job to think about stuff like that."

"Just get in the car," Callen said

"Can I drive?" Grace asked

"No!"

"Why not? I have my learners."

Callen sighed "who taught you to drive?" he asked

"Gibbs,"

"No!" Callen said as soon as the words came out of grace's mouth.

"Why not? Ziva helped to. DiNozzo tried but he's not a very good teacher."

"Cause I've ridden with Gibbs and heard about Ziva's driving. Now get your butt in the car," Callen said. Grace sighed and got in.

The next morning the team was on their way to Greenbay, Wisconsin.

::

A/N so a shorter chapter. like I think I've already said. I don't know how to describe investigations very well so this one will probably not go very in-depth but this is how I'm establishing more of a connection to grace's past.


	8. June 20, 2013

"Welcome to Greenbay, Wisconsin" Deeks said reading a banner at the baggage claim "how charming."

"Ahh, it's good to be back again," Grace said. Once they were outside.

"You say that like you lived here or something," Callen said.

"Well maybe I lived here from 2005 until 2009 when mom went to work for NCIS," Grace replied.

"Ok, I think we need to have a talk about all the places you've been and lived and people you know" G said. Sam chuckled "what?"

"Oh, it's just, I hear the father tone in you. Never thought I would" Sam replied. A loud whistle interpreted them and a can pulled up

"Now i'd love to stay and with you more but I've got somewhere to be," Grace said hopping in the cab. They couldn't ride together because of the mission. Several minutes later everyone had a ride and the rest of the team drove to the field.

::

Grace walked onto the field and looked around. The team was practicing. Grace finally spotted the face she was looking for. "Aaron!" she shouted. The quarter back's head shot up from where he was sitting on the sidelines. Grace ran toward him.

"Grace" he said giving her a hug when she reached him "it's been a long time. How you doing?"

"I'm great. I've missed you," Grace said.

"I've missed you too and the fact you didn't come last summer doesn't help at all but I understand why you didn't," Aaron smiled "so did you come by your self?"

"Yep. Just me" Grace said she noticed most of the players going into the locker room.

"Well then your staying with me. How long are you here for?"

"I don't know."

"You mean Gibbs just let you come?" Aaron asked.

"Well" Grace said. She glanced up to see sun light bounce off the barrel of a gun "Gun! every one down" she yelled. She and Aaron dove behind a bench right before several shots fired. Grace whipped her gun out of its holster and fired back but the sniper had already left.

Something tells me your not here just to a visit" Aaron said.

(A/N screen freezes and goes black and white. Then the camera flashy thing happens. Sorry couldn't help it the timing was perfect)

Grace gave him a look that said we'll talk later. "Everyone okay?" she asked the but it was just the two of them on the field.

::

Callen, Sam and Deeks were greeted by the head coach of the packers when they showed up. They rode together because their cover story was the same, they were in charge of the upkeep of the field.

"Agents Hanna and Callen" head coach Mike MaCarthy greeted, "detective Deeks."

"Coach MaCarthy nice to meet you but we'd prefer if you didn't call us by our real names," Callen said.

"I completely understand-" the coach was cutoff by the sound of gunfire on the field. Sam, Callen, and Deeks ran out to the field but the gunfire had stopped. Callen let out a sigh of relief when he saw Grace was fine and the only other person on the field was Aaron.

"You guys showed up a little late," Grace said coming toward the group with Aaron following.

"Well if we would of know someone was going to try and kill you we would have come sooner," Deeks said.

"Wait kill?" Aaron asked.

"That's what guns are used for," Grace said in a duh tone "I just wished they were used to only kill wild animals,"

"I'm lost. Who are you guys?" Aaron asked

"Aaron this is detective Marty Deeks and NCIS special agent Sam Hanna and G Callen," Grace introduced

"Is this about the file Nelson was given. Wait, G Callen? that's your dads name. Grace is he?" Aaron asked.

"Yes" Grace said "to everything you just said"

"Well this is going to take a minute to sink in," Aaron said.

"We should probably get going so no one gets suspicious," Sam said

"Your right Sam. Well it was nice meeting you," Callen said "oh and Grace, keep him safe,"

"Eye eye captain," Grace saluted. Callen smiled, rolled his eyes, and walked away with Deeks and Sam

"So how'd you find him?" Aaron asked.

"I was kidnapped and they brought me to his house," Grace shrugged "meet you at your truck," she said walking away. She said walking away.

"Ok-what!?" Aaron said wide-eyed "Grace come back here!" Arron grabbed his duffel bag and ran after her. When he got to his truck he saw Grace sitting in it. "How'd you?"

"You shouldn't leave your doors unlocked. Especially when someone is out to kill you," Grace said simply.

"What's this about you being kidnapped?" Aaron asked as he started the engine and pulled out of the parking lot.

"What's there to say. I was kidnapped to be used as leverage to get some classified navy file but that didn't work out very well for the bad guy," Grace said.

Aaron sighed "You know I don't like the idea of you being an agent. Its dangerous and after your mom died. heck Grace, I'm terrified every day knowing your dong a job that could get you killed."

"I know that but you know I love doing what I do. even if my life is on the line every day," Grace said as they pulled into the apartment complex.

"You're only 15 Grace! You'll have plenty of time to do this when your older. you should be out having fun with other kids your age, not worrying about protecting national sucurity and apprehending terrorist before they attack,'' Aaron practically yelled turning off the truck.

"Gosh darn it Aaron you not my dad!" Grace yelled. it was silent for a second.

"You're right I'm not," Aaron said coldly, getting out of the car.

"Aaron!," Grace yelled going after him "Aaron!" She yelled again but he ignored her and kept walking. he walked into the building, up the stairs, and into the hallway. "Aaron Charles Rodgers!" Grace yelled with enought furry in her voice to make anyone's spine shiver. Aaron spun around.

"Listen Grace, I may not be your father, but I helped raise you from the time you were 5 years old until you were 11. So atleast let me worry about you like a father might," Aaron said opening the door his appartment and slammng the door once he went in. Grace stood in the hallway for a minute before deciding to go in. when she went in, it was strangely quiet.

"Aaron!" She called. No answer. Grace grabbed her gun. "Aaron!" She called again. Grace grabbed her cell phone and dialed her dad's number.

"Agent Grace Callen," Someone said from behind her. Grace spun around to see someone come out of the bathroom.

"Joseph Comescue," Grace said reaching behind her to grab her gun. A man grabbed her wrist and twisted her arm back and grabbed her other arm so she couldn't get away. The man tossed Grace's phone and tossed it on the couch, somehow not noticing that it was calling someone.

Grace yelled out in pain just as Callen answered the phone. fear went through , Deeks, and he were running surveillance out side Aaron's apartment. Callen put his phone on speaker. "Where's Aaron?" Grace yelled, the struggle in her voice noticeable. Callen shot Sam a look that said we need to get in there now. Sam nodded in agreement.

"He'll be fine, a bit loopy perhaps but ok. you though, you won't be fine," Joseph said.

"Your not going to get away with this," Grace spat.

"I may not but that wasn't the plan. oh you and everyone else fell right into my trap," Joseph said

"This was never about Aaron," realization dawned on Grace. "This is about my dad, isn't it?"

::  
"Damn it Sam we've got to get in there," Callen said looking in for another way in besides the front door.

::  
"Very good, you finally figured it out," Joseph tormented "you know at first I figured I'd just have to kill your dad to avenge my family, but lone and behold you show up and it comes to me. what's better than shooting the man who killed my family? killing his daughter, the single most important person in his life. this plan will cause him more pain than actually killing him."

::  
"G" Sam said, "there's a window into Aaron's apartment right here. I can see them. there's Joseph and it looks like only one other man."

::  
"You realize that if you kill me you'll get life in jail for kidnapping and killing a federal agent, right?" Grace said. she couldn't show her fear. yes, she was very scared for her life right now but it wouldn't do to show it. 'dad where are you?" she thought

::  
"I don't have a clear shot G," Sam said. G I worried. if they shoot the henchman man Comescue had a perfect shot a Grace and then it hit him. he grabbed his phone and turned off the setting that allowed him to listen to the other end of the line but the other people couldn't hear.

"Let her go Comescue," Callen said

::  
Grace heard her dad's voice from the other end of the phone and mentally sighed of relief. Joseph went over to the couch,where she had thrown her phone, to inspect where the voice was coming from. after that everything fell into place. the man who had a hold of Grace turned enough so Sam could aim and not worry about the bullet going through him and hitting Grace and Joseph was thrown enough off guard to turn his back and walk towards the couch.

::  
Grace caught a glimpse of her dad and Sam in the window, she made a mental note to thank Aaron for liking curtains on his windows. before she knew it, the grip on her arms loosened and she hit the floor to stay out of Sam and Callen's way just incase. Grace made a B-line to the other side of the bar.

After a couple of shots being fired, Grace came out from behind the bar. She noticed Joseph an his henchman on the floor in a pools of blood. she, surprisingly managed to not get but a little splatter of blood on her clothing and Grace was quite happy about that.

Grace cleared the guns an checked for pulses but both men were dead. Deeks came through the door while Sam and Callen crawled through, the now broken, window.

"Grace," Callen said. she turned around and hugged him. Feeling safe as he rapped his arms around her. "Don't you ever do that to me again."

"I can't promise anything," Grace replied. it was true she couldn't and she'd probably end up in a situation like that again. "is Aaron ok?" Grace asked pulling out of the hug

"That depends," Deeks said. Grace gave him a weird look. "does talking about unicorns and purple dinosaurs count as ok?" Grace laughed

"They must have given him some loopy gas," she laughed even harder knowing she needed to get this on video.

a/N and in my world. It's that easy to catch or kill the bad guys. As I said last time this is more of a way to connect to grace'a past. Until next week


	9. June 20, 3013 part 2

"I cant't believe you left me out of all of it," Kensi complained.

"You were at the field Kens, stop complaining," Deeks said

Kensi sighed, "You OK Grace?"

"I'm fine Kensi but that might not go the same for Aaron," Grace said starting to giggle as she watched Aaron run around the football field acting like an airplane, just like a 6 year old would with a couple of the other football players chasing after him, trying to get him to stop. grace whipped out her phone to video the affair.

"how are we supposed to fix him?" Deeks asked.

"It'll wear off soon and he'll crash and burn," Sam said.

"Good, I don't need to be babysitting anyone," Callen said.

"Hey, Gracie Bell come fly with me," Aaron said 'flying' over to the group

"Aaron you need to calm down," Sam said to the quarterback.

"I thought you said you don't like that name?" Callen asked Grace.

"I don't," Grace said sternly.

"um, Sam, I think he crashed and burned," Deeks said pointing to Aaron who was passed in the en-zone

"I think we should get him home," Grace said

"We can't take him to his apartment though. The cleaners don't get there til' tomorrow to clean the blood out of the carpet," Sam said.

"He can stay with me," Jordy Nelson said, joining the conversation.

"OK great," Callen said.

"Look, the team and I were talking and we thought that maybe y'all would like to join us for karaoke night tonight," Jordy said

"That's tonight! Can we go?" Grace asked, "Please please please," she begged.

"I don't see why not. how about you 3?'' Callen asked

"I'm game," Deeks said, "Kens?"

"Sounds fun. Just keep Deeks off the stage please," Kensi said

"Hey!" Deeks said.

"Sam?" Callen said.

"Someone's got to take care of you children," Sam said.

"I guess that means we're all in," Callen said to Jordy.

"Great be at Home Team Grill at 8:30," Jordy said.

"See you then," Callen said. The team of special agents walked out of the stadium and hauled a couple of cabs and went back to the hotel to get rest and get ready for karaoke night.

::

The team stepped out of the mini van taxi at the resturant. The resturant had been rented for the night so they could have it all to them selves. The whole team was there and Aaron didn't look he had been drugged with loopy gas and acting like a 6 year old just a couple of hours ago.

"Hey you all made it," Aaron said.

"Yeah, thanks for inviting us," Callen said.

About two hours later Kensi and Deeks were both very wasted.

"Hey Grace," Aaron said, "You wanna do a couple of our songs?"

"Of course," Grace said. The two of them walked up to the stage and seleted one of the songs they always liked to sing together. The music to Cruise came on (A/N we are just going to pretend this song has been around for about 4 or 5 years).

Callen watched as they sang. the ever presant smile on his daughter's face told him that she was glad to be back.

"So you're Grace's dad?" Someone said. Callen turned. "Yes, and you are?"

"A.J. Hawk," the man said. the two men shook hands and A.J. sat down at the empty table with Callen. Kensi was flirting with couple of the football Players, Deeks was going on about how the Bears were going to beat the Packers this season to a couple of the other players, and Sam was outsdie talking to Michelle, His wife.

"Aaron and Grace look like they're pretty close," Callen said looking up at the stage were the two were just getting off the second verse.

"I don't see why they wouldn't be," A.J. said "Aaron was practically her father from the time grace was 6 until Elizabeth decided to move when Grace was 11."

"What do you mean 'raised her'?" Callen asked

"She hasn't told you?" The football player said shocked. Callen shook his head. "Aaron and Elizabeth lived next to each other and Elizabeth used to babysit him and his brothers. I guess when Aaron was about 19 or 20 they started talking again. In 2004 Elizabeth got cancer and Aaron took care of Grace alot for the next year until the cancer went into remission. When Aaron was drafted in 2005 he asked Elizabeth and Grace to move up here with him. He says it's becauase Liz was still pretty week and got tired out easily but I think it's becasue he loved Liz like the older sister he never had."

"I wounder why Grace hasn't told me any of this. I Guess we havn't had much time for the past. we're still trying to get to know each other," Callen said

"How long have you two know each other?" A.J. asked

"A week," Callen said "And it's been a busy week."

"You'll get to know each other. Don't worry."

"Hey dad," Grace yelled, " Come here."

"No way, I'm not singing," Callen said.

"C'mon, Kensi and Deeks are," Grace tried.

"They're drunk. That doesn't count," Callen replied.

"I'm not drunk and I'm singing G," Sam said .

"How'd she?" G asked.

"Your daughter is very persuasive," Sam replied.

"Please Dad," Grace begged.

"OK I'll do it," Callen agreed.

"Yeah!" Grace said and Callen woundered how many Mountain Dews she had had. The music to Nothing More came on (A/N You really nee to hear this you watch NCIS and you saw the 2013 christmas special, it was the song at the end of that). the group of agents started to sing. Kensi and Deeks were literally hanging on each other and singing way off turn, Sam and Callen weren't half bad but couldnt keep to the beat very well, and Grace woud have done well if she hadn't had 5 glasses of Moutain Dew in her stystem and was tried, that comination made for a very slap happy teenage girl that was almost worse than a drunk Kensi and Deeks combined.

a/N so here is part two of the teams Green Bay adventure. Yep, still not sure how the Packers managed to weasel their way in here. All I know is that I wrote the chapters and was like 'how'd that happen?'

Any way hope you're enjoying the story so far. Always love to hear what you think.


	10. June 29, 2013

Kensi, Deeks, and Grace sat together, either behind or on a desk, in the bullpen as they watched Sam and Callen try and put together the new desk.

Grace had been officially transferred to the Office of Special Projects as of the day before. The director had been a little apprehensive to let Grace tranfer to the under cover office at first because the work done there was usually a little more dangerous, but after a stern talking to from Hetty and Gibbs telling Leon that Grace was pretty much born for undercover work the director agreed. Plus, Grace wasn't usually aloud to go anywhere but OSP or the boat shed.

Watching the two partners put the desk together was comical. They insisted they didn't need instructions and were failing miserably, though they wouldn't admit it.

"This goes right there G," Same insisted.

"No, it does not," G replied, "this does," He said referring to the piece he had been trying to fit into the slot for the past fifteen minutes.

"Have you looked at the directions?" Deeks asked. Callen and Sam looked at him like he was crazy.

"It's a desk Deeks. It's not that hard to put together," Callen said.

"It's hard enough to have some of the best agents stumped," Grace said

"Since when are you on his side?" Callen said looking toward his daughter, "I'm your father. You're supposed to be on mine."

"I am most of the time but I want a desk that won't fall when I put my stuff on it," Grace replied.

"See it this one is supposed to go there," Sam said triumphantly.

"Do you not understand the point of having your side and my side?" Callen asked.

"Yeah, well, my piece fit in your side. Which means," Sam said thoughtfully, "This," he took the piece out of Callen's hand, "goes in the slot on my side."

"They still havn't finished?" Nell asked shocked as she came down the stairs.

"Nope, they argued about how to put it together, havn't even looked at the directions, and can't decide how it's put together," Grace said "I'm thinking about taking Deeks' desk and letting him use that one."

"Hey!" Deeks said, "I like my desk. I don't want to trade,"

"Who said you had a choice?"

"I found something that might help," Nell said

"Nell, we have everything under control. we don't need any help," Callen replied

"Ok then," Nell said

After about five minutes the desk had finally been assembled.

"See Grace nice and sturdy," Sam said hitting the desk a couple of times before it collapsed. Grace, Kensi, Deeks, and Nell busted out laughing.

"I don't get it. it looked right and everything fit just fine," Sam said

"Maybe, just maybe, it collapsed because you didn't have these," Nell said,innocently, holding up a bag of nuts, bolts and screws.

"I told you we were missing some thing," Callen said to Sam while taking the bag from Nell.

"You did not," Sam replied

"Why didn't you give them to us earlier?" Callen asked Nell

"You said you didn't need any help when I told you I had something that would help," Nell replied looking strait into Callen's eyes, making him shiver. Nell was practically a , little bit taller, Hetty. and there was no doubt in Callen's mind that Hetty was training Nell to be her replacement when she retired, if she ever retired that is.

"Well, maybe next time you can tell me how ridiculous I'm being and just hand them over," Callen said staring right down into Nell's eyes.

"What would be the fun in that?" Nell asked never backing down. Callen looked down at the bag in Nell's hand, grabbed it, smiled, and walked towards Sam.

"Here," He said tossing the bag to Sam.

"At least we know where evrything goes now," Sam said.

"OK this is boring now," Grace said, "Hey you wanna go spar so you can kick my butt Kensi?"

"Sure, but at least you put up a better fight than Deeks," Kensi replied.

"I'm not that bad," Deeks defended.

"Deeks, I beat you yesterday," Grace said.

"C'mon Grace, let's go," Kensi said laughing. Grace and Kensi went to the gym to go spar. Nell went upstairs to help Eric finish backstopping a couple alias for another team who's tenical operator was out on maternty leave.

"I guess we should get back to the darn thing," Callen sighed looking at the desk.

"Did she really beat you?" Sam asked Deeks. Deeks kept quiet. "She did, didn't she. Man this is to funny," Sam laughed.

"She quick. She lulls you into believing she's all sweet and inocent and then she strikes like a cobra," Deeks said.

"All right, how much did you loose?" Callen asked.

"50 bucks,"Deeks replied. Sam and Callen laughed. "Hey, if a 15 year old bet you 50 bucks that she could beat you. Wouldn't you take the bet?"

"Not if it was Callen's daughter," Sam replied. "At least if I were you. I wouldn't spar with Grace at all."

"Like father like daughter," Deeks muttered.

"Sorry Deeks, I Didn't have any influence in her life until a couple weeks ago, but I do remember that her mom wasn't one to stray away from a bet," Callen said.

"Great, I have another person to loose money to," Deeks said.

"I don't get why you even agree to the bets," Sam said, "you never win them."

"Because, one day I will win," Deeks said.

"Keep telling yourself that Deeks," Sam said.

"Sam this doesn't go here," Callen said holding up a piece of the desk that Sam had put in.

::

A/N so just a lttle fun fluffy light chapter. The next couple of chapters will be light and fluffy. Especially the next one! you might die from all the fluffiness XD.

as always I love to hear what you think.


	11. The 4th of July, 2013

"What time are we going over to Sam's?" Grace asked. Sam had invited Callen and Grace over for a 4th of July cook out

"Five," Callen replied.

"Ok," Grace replied, "Hey, do we have any white wine?"

"No, I don't usually- what do you want with wine? You're only 15," Callen said.

"I'm making pasta salad to bring to the cook out and if you add a white wine reduction sauce it tastes really good ," Grace replied.

"So that's how your mom made such good pasta,"Callen said. "Tell you what, I need to go and pick up beer for tonight. How about we go now and you can get what you need."

"Sounds great. I'll probably need another pack of noodles too," Grace replied.

"You'll probably need more, that pack of noodles is three years old," Callen said.

"That's just wrong," Grace said.

"Yeah, well, I don't cook much."

"I've noticed," Grace replied with a smirk.

"Ok lets go," Callen said. He and Grace walked out the door to the to the car. once at the grocery store Grace grabbed a cart. "I'll go get the beer and wine and you get what you need. sound good?"

"Yep"

"What kind of wine?" Callen asked, "funny I never thought I'd ask my 15 year old daughter that."

"Whatever's cheapest works fine," Grace replied as she walked off. Twenty minutes later Grace and Callen met in the checkout line. After checking out, they went home, Grace making the pasta salad while Callen filled the cooler with ice and beer.

"Hey, Dad," Grace called around 4:15 as she put the lid on the container of pasta and handed it to him. "Will you put this in the cooler?"

"Sure, we need to leave in about 10 minutes," Callen reminded.

"I know, I just got to put on my bathing suit and grab the sunscreen and I'll be ready," Grace replied. She ran back to her room and put on the light blue tankini top and bottom and a pair of navy blue swim shorts.

Throwing her cover up on and redoing her pony tail, she grabbed the bag that had her sunglasses, sunscreen, and towels in it and her guitar. Walking out to the living room, she saw her dad waiting. he had already changed into his swim trunks and a t-shirt.

"Ready to go?" he asked slipping on his sunglasses.

"Yep," Grace replied.

30 minutes later they pulled into Sam's driveway. Grace had met Sam's wife, Michelle, and their kids, once, a couple weeks ago.

"Hey G," Sam said, appearing from behind the wood fence that went around the back yard as Callen and Grace got out of the car.

"Hey Sam," Callen greeted.

"Glad to know I exist," Grace said sarcastically.

"Do you hear anything Sam?" Callen joked. Grace side shoved Callen (you know when you kinda shove someone who's standing beside you) but he shoved back. Grace grabbed the bag and G grabbed the cooler.

"Grace, how good to see you again," Michelle greeted as they walked into the back yard, giving Grace as hug.

"Good to see you too Michelle," Grace replied.

"You too G," Michelle said, ''you both need to come around more often."

"Uncle G!" Alexis, Sam's 7 year old daughter, and 5 year old son, Will, yelled, running to give him a hug.

"Hey Lexi. Hey Will. Have you two been good?" Callen asked bending down to eye level with the small children.

"Yes and see mommy painted my nails," Alexis said showing her finger nails out for Callen to show.

"Daddy got me this backhoe to play with in the sandbox!" will said before Turing to go back to his sandbox.

"Lexi come and play!" Lexi's friend, Amanda, yelled from the play set. Lexi waved and ran off toward the play set.

"Ok Sam, please don't tell me the her friend's mom is single because if you do I'm walking right out of here," Callen said standing up.

"No, she's Lexi's best friend and her dad is one of the men who was on my SEAL team," Sam explained. "and he actually has a son around your age grace."

"Great," Grace smiled, "now I won't have to listen to y'all talk about nothing all night." she teased.

"Oh, Gregory!" Sam's mom, Elaine, exclaimed using the alias Callen used around Sam's mom and dad.

"Ready to meet Sam's parents?" Callen asked Grace.

"I don't know. Do I need to come up with a cover story?" Grace joked.

"Probably," Callen replied. "Hello Elaine," he greeted. "Nice to see you again."

"You too Gregory, and who is this?"

"This is my daughter Grace, Grace, this is Sam's mom Elaine," Callen introduced.

"It's so very nice to meet you Grace," Elaine said, "I didn't know you had a daughter Gregory."

"Neither did I until she showed up on my door step about a month ago," Callen replied.

"Oh?"

"Yeah, I knock on the door asked if he was Gregory Callen and told him I was his daughter. You should of seen his face," Grace said with a smile.

"I bet it was great," Elaine smiled," so how have you been Gregory?

Grace took this time to escape and find Michelle.

"Hey Sam!" Grace said, "where's your wife?"

"In the kitchen," he replied from the grill.

Grace grabbed the pasta salad out of the cooler and headed inside.

"Hey Michelle," she greeted, happily.

"Hey Grace!" Michelle replied with a smile. "How you doin'?"

"Pretty good. Night mares haven't been as frequent as normal."

"Good"

Michelle knew what Sam and Callen did for a living. She also knew Grace's story and her job at NCIS.

"What it that you have in your hand?" Michelle asked.

"Pasta salad," Grace grinned.

"Mmm, sounds good," Michelle said.

"It is, anything I can do to help?" Grace replied.

"You could make the salad," Michelle suggested.

"Ok," Grace replied. She washed her hands and started in the salad. Her and Michelle talked about lots of things.

About ten minutes later, Grace had finished the salad, Michelle had finished the potato salad and coleslaw and the two were chatting idly. The door bell rang.

"Oh, that must be Nell," Michelle said, setting her glass if wine down on the counter and moving towards the front door.

"I didn't know Nell was coming," Grace said.

"It was a last minute thing. Sam said her plans fell through," Michelle explained, "he also said your dad has been staring at her like a love sick puppy the past year and a half."

Grace snickered a bit and Michelle opened the door.

"Hello Nell, how nice to see you again," Michelle greeted, with a smile.

"You too Michelle. Thanks for the invite," Nell replied. "Hi Grace."

"Hi Nell," Grace smiled cheerfully.

The three women made their way to the kitchen and chatted for a bit longer until the BBQ was ready. Once the food was all set up outside, they dug in.

Sam's SEAL buddy's wife, Ashley, and son, Jacob, had shown up and Grace and Jacob were getting along quite well. To well for Callen's liking.

"She's an attractive teenage girl, get used to it," a voice said, startling Callen from where he was leaning up against the fence.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Nell," Callen replied.

"Sure you don't," Nell said, sarcastically. "You're only giving Jacob the stare down because you feel like."

"How'd you?"

"You have the same look on your face as my dad did when my sister and were at that age," Nell replied.

A splash, a squeal, and a "you are so dead Jacob!" later. The two teenagers were in a full in water war.

"Really? you don't seem like the type to have water wars with boys," Callen said.

"Oh really," Nell asked with a smirk.

"Really," Callen smirked back.

"How about now?" Nell asked as she poured a whole cup of water over Callen's head. Nell started to giggle.

"You think that's funny?"

Nell just nodded in response because she was laughing so hard. before she knew what was happening, Callen had picked her up and thrown her into the pool. the splash had Grace and Jacob's water war forgotten.

As Nell resurfaced, she was bright red. "It is so on Callen!'' she said.

True to her word, it was on. Grace helped Nell push Callen into the pool. As a result, Nell got pulled in and so did Grace.

As the nght went on, everybody except for the ones under 10 and over 50, were dragged into it by the end. Nell had Grace, Sam, and Ashley on her team and Callen had Michelle, Jacob, and Tod on his. evryone was soaked to the bone afterwards and with the sun almost set and the fireworks starting, Sam started the campfire to help warm every body up.

At about 10, Sam's parents had gone home and Lexi, Will, and Amanda were fast asleep in the house. Grace got up from her spot around the camp fire to grab her guitar out of the car. After getting back an tuning up, she asked for requests.

"you know Sweet Home Alabama?" Tod asked.

"Who doesn't?'' Grace replied with a smile.

She started playing. Everyone was singing by the end. Several requests and an hour later, Tod and Ashely decided it was time to head home. Grace played a couple more before it was time for everyone else to head home.

"Here, I'll help you take this out to your car," Callen said to Nell.

"Ok,'' Nell said, a little unsure. Grace smiled from where she stood packing her guitar up.

"i would like to hear the praise for giving G the little extra push he needed to help him get with Nell," Sam said, once the couple diapered behind the fence.

"He hasn't asked her out yet Sam,'' Grace repled, picking up the guitar case."Besides, all you did was invite Nell. You didn't push dad to even talk to her."

"fine, ruin my fun,'' Sam said.

"I will thank you very much.''

::

"Thanks for helping me with the crockpot Callen," Nell said, once they had gotten to her car.

"you're welcome," Callen smiled.

"So, I guess I'll see you tomorrow,' Nell said, bouncing up and down on her toes.

"Yep,' G replied. "bye Nell."

"Bye Callen," Nell smiled. she got in her car and left. Once she was home, she relized that she was pretty sure her and Callen had done some pretty major flirting that night and she woundered if he relized must of, right? one thing was for sure, if he EVER brought it up she would probably be morified because tonight she had let her guard down.

::

"you ready to go Grace?" Callen asked.

"yes," She said. The two of them said goodbye to Sam and Michelle and left.

On the way home Grace fell asleep and Callen refected on the night. What was it that was going on between him and Nell tonight. It definatly qualified as flirting. They had even gotten in a full flege water war. what was going on. He had let his guard down for one night. ONE NIGHT! and now she was bound to know he had romantic feelngs for her.

"Grace wake up," Callen spoke softly once he had pulled into the drive way, "We're home."

"Mmm, Ok," She said sleepily. Callen unloaded the icechest and Grace unlocked to door.

Grace hopped through the shower so her hair wouldn't look like a puff ball in the morning and said goodnight to her dad.

Callen stayed up late, thinking about the nights events.

At about 3 A.M. he heard Grace yelling. He sighed. she really needed to talk to Nate, Heck he might even need to talk to Nate.

As he walked down the hallway he heard Grace yell again. this one sounded worse than her other night mayers. Once in her room, he shook Grace gently and called her name softly. She was swetting and getting to the point were she was thrashing violently.

"Grace!"

Her eyes opened. She starred at her father, wide eyed, her eyes glossing over with tears.

"Daddy?''

Callen instantly knew something that didnt usually happen in her dreams did tonight because she had only every called him daddy a couple times before.

"I thought, i thougth you were gone, that they'd..." Grace didn't finish before she burst into tears but she didn't have to finish for Callen to know exactly what she was going to say.

"Shh, shh, baby girl, I've got you," Callen soothed as he held her tightly. "Every thing is gonna be alright."

Grace sobbed into Callen's chest until she fell asleep. He was definaitally going to have her talk to Nate as soon as he got back from wherever he was.

::

A/N just a light fluffy chapter well until the end. It was originally better but half of it got erased and I was sooooo mad. How's life been for y'all. I've been good, but I have a problem. I've read pretty much all of the nallen stories on here ex apt for the ones with bad grammar. So to my readers. If you have an idea for a story,even if it's not nallen, I encourage you to write it. And if you want, I'll even be your beta. You know the world can never have to much nallen.

I always love to hear what you think. If you have an idea for this story let me know and if it can fit with the overall plan I have I may just use it.

Lots of love, Emily.


	12. July 5, 2013

Grace and Callen walked into OPS the next day a little later then normal. Not late, but still a little later than normal.

"You two are later than normal," Sam said from his desk as the father and daughter walked into the bull pen.

"Blame it on him," Grace said as she sat down.

"Why me?" Callen asked.

"You're the one who was messing with the breaker box late last night," Grace said.

"So?"

"So! you must have cut the power to my room because my alarm clock reset."

"What happened to the toaster G? it finally decide not to reassemble?" Sam asked.

"No, I banned him from disassembling it because the button has trouble sticking," Grace said.

"Besides, you usually get up before the alarm," Callen said. Grace glared at him.

"Not on nights like last night," she replied.

"What happened last night?" Sam asked, "was it because of the party?"

"No," Grace said.

"I'm going to talk to Hetty," Callen said before walking out of the bullpen.

"So, I was thinking this moring," Grace said, once Callen was out of earshot.

"You were thinking?" Sam teased.

"That we should stop trying to get dad and Nell together, since last night they seemed to do that them selves. And I bet $50 that Nell and Dad admit and take action to their 'thing' before Kensi and Deeks," Grace explained.

"Deal," Sam said.

"Deal? What's the bet on and am I going to want in on it?" Deeks asked, coming around the corner.

"Haven't you learn not to engage in bets with Sam and Grace?" Kensi asked.

"I have no idea what you are talking about Fern," Deeks said.

"Last time you made a bet with Grace you lost $50," Kensi said. The two partners continued their banter.

Sam smiled at Grace. "I look forward to beating you on this one."

Grace let out an amused laugh and spun in her chair as her phone dinged, alerting her she had a text massage. Grabbing it to see who it was, she smiled. She leaned back in the chair and replied.

"Who's got mini Callen all smiles?" Deeks asked, making a small blush to form on Grace's cheeks.

"What's his name?" Kensi asked.

"I bet it's Jacob," Nell said joining the group. Grace blushed even more. "Told you."

"How'd you know that?" Kensi asked.

"Jacob and Grace were doing some major flirting last night," Nell replied.

"Yeah, well, I could say the same..."

"I've got to get up to ops, see you all later," Nell said before Grace could finish, a blush forming, and ran up the steps.

"That was weird," Deeks said. Kensi threw a wadded up paper ball at his head. He glared at her.

::

"Yes, Mr. Callen?" Hetty asked, looking up from her desk.

"I was wondering if you knew when Nate was coming back?" Callen asked leaning up against the support beam. He glanced back at the bull pen to see Kensi and Deeks just sitting down at their desks.

"I'm sorry Mr. Callen. I do not," Hetty replied. Callen sighed. "I assume this has something to do with Miss Callen."

Callen sighed again. "The night mares are less frequent from when she first got here."

"But...?"

"But, they've been getting worse. Last night when she woke up she had this look in her eyes and she sobbed, for an hour before she finally went back to sleep," Callen said. He looked back to the bull pen to she Grace have an amused look in her eyes as she spun around in her chair before looking at a text on her phone and he could only see the back of her chair.

"I could arrange for a stand in psychiatrists to meet with her," Hetty suggested.

"No, I only want Nate to talk to her. I trust him," Callen said before sighing, again. "but, if he's not back within the next couple of months and the nightmares continue to be as bad as they've been, I'll let her see a stand in."

"Very well Mr. Callen," Hetty said. "On another note, you and the team will not have any cases today and will work on catching up on your paper work. You may go now Mr. Callen."

"Thanks Hetty," Callen said before he walked away.

right before he entered the bull pen he almost ran into a very flushed Nell.

"Where's Nell headed to in such a hurry?" Callen asked, sitting down at his desk and booting up his computer.

"Grace said something and then she rushed right out of here," Deeks said, staring at the teenager who's attention was on her text conversation.

"What did you say, Grace?" Callen asked.

"I din't even finsh my sentence, but she knew what I ment," Grace replied, not even looking up.

"What were you going to say any way?" Deeks asked.

"I can't say," Grace said.

"But you were going to say it in front of us," Deeks replied.

"Sorry, girl code.''

"Who are you texting that's got you so distracted?" Callen asked.

"Nobody,'' Grace replied, quickley with a blush.

"If that nobody's name is Jacob," Deeks said. Grace glare across the room at the detective.

"I'm going to the gym," Grace said, standing up. "At least there I'll be able to hear myself think.''

Callen thought for a minute once Grace was gone. "Does she...?"

"Like Jacob? Have a crush on him?" Sam cut him off. nodded. "Welcome to the wounderful world of boys, G."

Callen groaned. "This isn't right," He complaned, "You were supposed to have your daughter go through this first and then, if I ever had a daughter you were supossed to help me through it. Not the other way around."

Sam laughed."Things don't always work out how we think they will, partner."

A/N

Sorry I didn't update yesterday but I had spring ball last night and I was with my friend all day. Hope you enjoyed this chapter.


End file.
